When a shipment of clothing is received by a retailer, the garments are removed and hung on the retailers' own hangers. When the garments are sold to the consumer, the empty hangers are often casually dropped into cartons for future use. In cartons the hangers become entangled; the time and effort required to separate them may render their reuse uneconomic. The present invention is a simple device which will permit the hangers to be placed thereon and will retain them even when the device is moved or jostled. The hangers can then be stored in an orderly fashion for easy reuse.